


Hell is other people

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1st years as 2st years, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Gen, He just don't know, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Texting, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima has friends, but not really no, implied kagetsukki, implied polymory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima has no friends. He’s lonely. A snowflake. A lone wolf. Tsukishima “i don’t need anyone” Kei. He’s cold and calculist and never gets involved with emotions.And it doesn’t hurt. He swears it doesn’t.But it kinda does, periodically.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	1. People are Happiness, Kei

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for giving this a chance. I don't really know why I started writing this, but quarantine and the college entrance exams are kind of killing me, so I need a distraction and what's better than make your comfort character suffer a little? 
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting, but it was moldy on my google docs so oh well
> 
> But there's not really a angst. There's not really anything. This is just me making Tsukishima bite his tongue and realize he got some friends. Don't mind me.
> 
> AH, and english is not really my first language, so it might have some typos and grammatical errors, I hope you forgive me. There's not beta either because, how I said, I wasn't planning on posting. I'm really sorry.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima doesn't have a lot of friends.

Actually, Kei doesn't have friends at all, since Yamaguchi doesn't even count anymore. His mom treats the freckled boy like some lost son or something. Tadashi’s got a yellow toothbrush next to Kei’s green one and a towel just for him. Tsukishima is sure that if they had three more years of High School, he would get himself another bed in his room.

And, being sincere, he’s fine with it. He never had friends anyway but Yamaguchi. Not everyone can handle his salty and sassy being. In fact, he’s not sure how Yamaguchi can handle it. He’s not even sure if him himself handles it. Kei’s unportable, and that’s okay! He’s fine with it. He really is.

It kinda hurts when he thinks about the day that Yamaguchi will get tired and back off, but again, who would blame Tadashi?  Therefore, with that in mind, it didn’t make sense when his mom turned her head slightly while doing dishes to utter Kei’s next paranoia:

“I’m happy that you got yourself some friends! You looked lonely before High School.” She smiled so happily that he almost dropped the pencil in confusion.

Friends? What is she talking about? Kei has no friends. He’s still lonely. A snowflake. A lone wolf. Tsukishima “i don’t need anyone” Kei. He’s cold and calculist and never gets involved with emotions. 

What... Is she talking about?

Nonetheless, he does not have the guts to shut her down. Especially while she wears that bright _ bright _ smile that reminds him of Hinata’s and Bokuto’s.

“Yeah? How so?” Kei said, pretending to highlight something is his homework. He can’t look like he cared. He’s got a reputation to maintain, you know?

“Hm… You always had Yamaguchi, and I’m really glad for him. I really am.” She starts, lathering a glass. “However, you are a wonderful boy. You deserve all the happiness in the world.” She glared at Kei with melancholy. “People are happiness, Kei.”

A word to the wise is enough. Yet, he still manages to get confused every time his family decides to say something life changing or mind blowing because they all have this dynamic of competing to see who says the most enigmatic thing. People usually query why Kei has A Vocabulary So Good™ for someone so young, some might think it’s because Tsukishima needs to constantly prove he’s smarter than everyone else, but in reality, it’s because he grown up in a environment that question the human existence anytime he asked to be passed the salt. It's almost involuntary. (And maybe because he wants to prove he’s smarter than everyone else. It’s kinda both)

And, anyway, it’s ironic that she states “People are happiness, Kei” all philosophy-like when she was the one who wrote a whole undergraduate thesis about Jean-Paul Sartre. And that guy literally said “Hell is other people”. He calls it bullshit.

“Besides, your little blonde friend and that tall raven are so polite!” His mother states, excited. “That orange one is loud, but I like him. He’s cute and funny. Looks like his other friend of yours. The Koutarou one. Oh, Koutarou-kun! I love talk to him too, and he always come over with the other two Tokyo Boys.” 

She stopped right there, and thank God for that, because if she started rambling about Bokuto being a sweetheart, Kei is sure he would have a stroke trying to maintain a straight face.

Ok, Tsukishima can see why his mother thinks he’s friends with these people. Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi hang out sometimes to study and prevent the freak duo from failing their exams. And they eat meat buns in the meantime. Still, it’s just it. They hate each other. Yamaguchi can’t spend two minutes with Kageyama without pulling some hair out, regardless. And Yachi avoids Kei at all costs. And Hinata is everyone’s rival. And Kei’s just disgusted. They all have a Love-Hate dynamic without the love part. It’s a lot more like Convenience-Hate dynamic.

Yeah, sure, they needed to get alongs because they spent a whole year together in the First Year and _ will _ spend two more years of High School together. Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima will be seniors. At least they need to be at the bare minimum of coexistence. So it’s not special. It’s for the team’s sake. They are not friends. They are not.

And Kei doesn’t have any excuse for the Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo part. The four of them actually hang out sometimes when they’re in the same city and they have a group chat together, but Kei it’s pretty sure it’s because Kuroo needs someone to bug and Tsukki it’s just too easy.

Anyway, he can’t tell these thoughts to his mother. She’ll be sad. She was sad his whole childhood when the only person Kei talked to was Akiteru. She deserves to think some people genuinely like Kei, even though it’s far from true.

“Hitoka is polite, indeed.” Tsukishima agrees with the only statement he could actually comply with. “Tobio is just awkward.” 

He smirked recording the day, at Tsukishima’s house, that Akiteru spent a whole hour believing he was chatting with Kageyama about agriculture, but in fact, it was a monologue because Kageyama was thinking about volleyball and nodding his head randomly. Akiteru left the room talking about how much of a good listener ‘Tobi-kun’ was anyway, so Kei didn’t say anything. But God, Kageyama is bad with people.

“I miss the Tokyo Boys. They haven’t come over in ages. Where are they?” She ignored Kei's last statement and turned off the faucet, finally finishing the dishes.

Kei wishes this conversation never happened.

“Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are busy because of college. Akaashi-san is going crazy being Fukurodani’s captain and participating the college preparatory classes.”

Reading Akaashi’s daily life in that group chat makes Tsukishima suddenly glad for Yamaguchi’s capitancy next year, and not his. Entering a history program it’s going to be hard enough.

“That’s sad… Well, I hope you see them very soon.” She says, dried her hands out on the fabric near the sink and kissed Kei’s forehead before turning her heels to walk away. “You can invite your volleyball friends over at sunday. Your brother’s coming home and your dad is going to bake a pineapple cake. We would love to have them here.”

There’s absolutely no way Tsukishima is going to invite anyone over at sunday. But Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi doesn’t even count anymore. There’s a 63% chance of Yamaguchi knowing about Akiteru coming Sunday before Kei.

“Will do, mom.” 

Kei said anyway, even with his stomach churning strangely because of the lie. The whole lie. And the future lies he’s going to tell to justify why anyone comes over at sunday. But Yamaguchi.

He’s not friends with any of them. Yachi, Hinata and Kageyama would loathe the appeal and find it hyper strange. Well, maybe not Yachi, but she _ would be _ nervous as hell and probably have a panic attack with the idea of spending an entire day with four Tsukishima’s and one Yamaguchi. Yachi’s going to pretend she’s got something to do. Kegeyama and Hinata will say a big and fat No. And then Kei would be a little wistful because he hates rejection. (Yes, he’s fine with the fact he has no friends but that doesn’t mean that the world has a free invitation to throw this at his face every chance it gets.)

After that, he couldn’t concentrate on his homework anymore. Kei had this uneasy feeling in his throat, so it seemed impossible to focus on calculus.

He has no friends. He’s lonely. A snowflake. A lone wolf. Tsukishima “i don’t need anyone” Kei. He’s cold and calculist and never gets involved with emotions. 

And it doesn’t hurt. He swears it doesn’t.

But it kinda does, periodically.


	2. A Happy Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!! This chapter is a BAKT but like, I wrote this thinking about a totally platonic relationship but you do you!! There's also a lot of typos on this one, but its on purpose, I swear. And I'm sorry for the quality! And the fact that I do not own a regular schedule :D ANYWAYS  
> Good reading!

**A HAPPY FAMILY <:**

**Members:** Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou and You.

**Created:** Seven months ago.

**Description:** _your daily kuroo trying to persuade a foursome._

_. _

_ i just dnt understand why we cant have like a normal descrip. D: - BK _

_ … A foursome? - TK _

_ bokutosan, everytime we try to change, kuroosan changes it back and removes our adms privileges - AK _

_ Thats not a democracy thats a monarchy and i’m the dictator king, you fkng birds - KT _

_ we shld riot! - BK _

_ Too much work. - TK _

**Today**

**TheSaneOne:** i would like to acquire another name

**TheSaneOne:** i am not sane anymore, kuroosan

**TheSaneOne:** please change it for something else

**TheNerdOne:** But then who’ll be the sane one ?? Hã??

**TheNerdOne:** Stay strong kaashi u can do it we need u

**TheRebelChildOne:** I can be the sane one.

**TheNerdOne:** Nah good try tsukki bt ur the rebel child foreveh

**TheSaneOne:** one day tsukishimakun will be in his sixties and you will still call him a child.

**TheRebelChildOne:** Kuroo-san, I find so dystopic how you are in Tokyo University and yet you still manage to write this way.

**TheRebelChildOne:** Bokuto-san I can understand, really. But you?

**TheObnoxiousOne:** hey now tsukki dat mean.

**TheObnoxiousOne:** nd kinda tsundere

**TheObnoxiousOne:** evryon knows im ur fav.

**TheSaneOne:** the way you write everyone is the exactly reason im tsukishimakuns favorite

**TheObnoxiousOne:** KAAAASHI! D:<

**TheNerdOne:** no way im tsukki’s favorite!!

**TheRebelChildOne:** My favorite is Azumane-san.

**TheNerdOne:** ops here it goes ur adm privileges tsukki

**TheRebelChildOne:** You already took every single administrator privileges I could possibly have.

**TheRebelChildOne:** The next step is kick me out and it will be my pleasure, really.

**TheRebelChildOne:** I've been trying to archive it since this group chat was created.

**TheSaneOne:** he got you there, kuroosan

**TheNerdOne:** HA tsukki u want to kiss me so bad

**TheRebelChildOne:** No, I don’t.

**TheNerdOne:** u could just have said it !!

  
  


**TheNerdOne:** ill take ur silence as a yes tho

  
  


**TheNerdOne:** ok the path is clean

**TheNerdOne:** no salty tsukki for a while bc hes too flustrated

**TheNerdOne:** tell us dear akaashi what disturbs u

**TheSaneOne:** im considering murder the first years

**TheSaneOne:** and dump school

**TheSaneOne:** and maybe cry

**TheSaneOne:** and run away to become a hermit

**TheObnoxiousOne:** the las t one s a good 1.

**TheObnoxiousOne:** i almst did it.

**TheObnoxiousOne:** made my packs n all.

**TheObnoxiousOne:** dont wrry kaashi ull surviv.

**TheSaneOne:** will i?

**TheObnoxiousOne:** sure u ll !!

**TheNerdOne:** Aaaah the urge to kill the first yeas ……

**TheNerdOne:** Such a nostalgia

**TheNerdOne:** Relax thats normal

**TheNerdOne:** Soon u pick up the pace n then no one will stop u

**TheSaneOne:** _ [image attached]  _

  
  


**TheNerdOne:** ……….. Oh well

**TheObnoxiousOne:** kaash

**TheObnoxiousOne:** s this black ink under ur eyes?

**TheSaneOne:** not really, no

**TheRebelChildOne:** … God forbid.

**TheObnoxiousOne:** shT

**TheRebelChildOne:** Not that I care, but Akaashi-san, please sleep.

**TheSaneOne:** good joke tsukishimakun

**TheRebelChildOne:** It wasn’t a joke…

  
  


**TheNerdOne changed TheSaneOne’s name to TheSemiSaneOne**

  
  


**TheSemiSaneOne:** thats better i guess

**TheObnoxiousOne:** tell us bout the 1st years!!!

**TheObnoxiousOne:** how ur handling captaincy n stuff

**TheObnoxiousOne:** but like in a videocall.

**TheObnoxiousOne:** then u ll talk till ur asleep.

**TheObnoxiousOne:** its not a ask itsa order. >:(

**TheRebelChildOne:** I don’t think I’m able. I have homework.

**TheNerdOne:** U do it during the call

**TheNerdOne:** Sorry tsukki but its mandatory

**TheObnoxiousOne:** cmon tsukki. :(

**TheObnoxiousOne:** for kaashi!

**TheRebelChildOne:** … For Akaashi-san.

**TheNerdOne:** Good

**TheSemiSaneOne:** well i know i cant

**TheSemiSaneOne:** i still have tons of work to do and do some paperwork

**TheSemiSaneOne:** and create a speech about the reasons the volleyball club deserves investment for the school meeting thats due in two days

**TheSemiSaneOne:** besides i need to study because what in the earths a derivative? i dont really know but it feels like i need to

**TheSemiSaneOne:** and uuuuurgh

**TheRebelChildOne** : I never saw Akaashi-san say so many words in a row. 

**TheObnoxiousOne:** that tsukki s called 3rd year breakdown

**TheObnoxiousOne:** heyheyhey kaas sorry but thers nthng i can do.

**TheObnoxiousOne:** u heard the man.

**TheObnoxiousOne:** the videocall is mandatory.

**TheSemiSaneOne:** oh in that case its ok ig

**TheNerdOne:** Wait really????

**TheNerdOne:** That easy?

**TheSemiSaneOne:** i mean i couldnt care less about half of these things

**TheSemiSaneOne:** please, lets do the videocall

**TheNerdOne:** Roger

**TheNerdOne started a VideoCall**

  
  


**VideoCall ended. (3h37m45s)**

**TheNerdOne:** Gn sleepyheads

**TheNerdOne:** U guys so cute deep in dreams 

**TheNerdOne:** Took a lot of prints n shit

**TheNerdOne:** Will send the tsukki one’s to daichiii

**TheNerdOne:** Oh ok ill shut my mouth

**TheNerdOne:** gn for real rn


	3. Doritos

Tobio and Kei have a secret.

Both of them are awful at biology. Tobio is a lot worse, but still, they suck at different stages. Everyone knows that Kei goes to Tobio’s house every saturday in order to study with the raven haired one. Actually, not everyone knows, but a good amount of people that are pretty close to them, like the volleyball club, Tobio’s sister and Kei’s brother (Since Kageyama-san is the one who provides the goods and Akiteru is the chauffeur. Their houses  _ are _ really far from one another).

Hinata does not study with them. Kei  _ refuses to teach two dumbasses at the same time _ on a freakin’ saturday, he told Yamaguchi once.

And because Kageyama  _ has a hard time understanding what the fuck a mitochondria is, while Hinata has a harder time in the area of calculus, it is only fitting that Tsukishima teaches the two of them differently from time to time. Nobody’s privating Hinata from asking for a personal lesson. _ Kagetama told Shouyou once hoping it would make him stop screaming. Probably not with this words, but still.

(The orange one never asked Kei for a private lesson, thank God.)

Well, everyone knows about saturday and, after a session of Hinata’s tears, everyone accepts it. Tobio and Kei are bad at biology. And they study. It’s okay. Hehe.

Since Kageyama and Shouyou are attached to the hips, he and Tsukishima were really anxious about someone suspecting something. Yamaguchi maybe did, but he never said anything.

It was a relief, because Tobio and Kei have a secret.

They never study on saturdays.

What they actually do is related to the couch, with tangled duvets, pink cheeks, a lot of feelings and maybe a little bit of tears.

They watch cheesy soap opera. And sometimes Gray’s Anatomy.

Now, it’s Gray’s Anatomy.

“No. No. No. You are wrong.” Kageyama said with That Eloquence™ and crossed his arms. “That’s not the point of the discussion.”

Tsukishima was starting to lose his temper.

“It is. April is doing a fuss because Jackson disagrees with her in some values. SOME values.” Kei said and took a sip of his coke. “People disagree sometimes. That’s why it’s called DIALOGUE.  _ DI _ , two. Two people. It’s normal.”

“You dumbass. For her, that values are greater than everything else, and Jackson thinks she’s stupid for having them. This is bad. It’s not about different opinions.” 

Kageyama told him with conviction as if he hadn't said the biggest word in his life with that ‘greater’.

“Yes, it is. Jackson is allowed to think whatever he wants, King. What April is looking for is someone perfect that fits her impossible standards and always agrees with her. It’s sick. That’s not how people work. And when did you learn to read people's emotions?”

“It’s easy to read April ‘cause she’s my favorite character.” Tobio pouted that pout that means he’s angry, and Kei took a second to wonder when the hell did he start to acknowledge the King’s reactions. “And you don’t know how to read people either. You were confused why Cristina dumped Owen when they were talking about this since forever.”

“It’s their 58° break up. Why shall I keep track about all of them?” Kei felt himself pout too, but just a little. “It makes sense April is your favorite character. You both are like chicken.”

“What the hell should that mean?” Tobio threw a doritos in Kei’s cheek “Your favorite character is Karev.” He accused, as if it was a bad thing be a sucker for Alex Karev.

“But have you seen his character development?”

“Yes, I have. I was there when you screamed that Izzie’s a bitch.” He ate his snack and talked with his mouth full of processed corn and sodium. Tsukishima was a little bit impressed by the grossness. “I’ve never seen you say a bad word before that day.”

“Because bad words are vulgar and- for God’s sake, Tobio, chew your food. Shouyou always tell you this.” Tsukishima groaned.

And he’s not given Hinata any points. It’s just that Shrimp never says constructive things beyond this etiquette stuff. They need to listen when he’s right for once, encourage this behaviour, cherish and hope one day he’ll be a decent person.

Kageyama ignored (Groaned like a caveman he is a bit, but ignored.) and skipped Netflix question to confirm if they are still there. Yes, they are, thank you very much for your concern, Netflix.

It was a  _ comfortable _ silence, actually. The only sound listened to was the taps on Tobio’s phone for the next episode and Kei was not anxious nor annoyed… Way too comfortable for people who are  _ not _ friends.

“King.” Tsukishima called.

“Hm?” He didn’t take his eyes off his phone.

“Are you and Shrimp friends?”

Kageyama stopped. Put his cellphone on his lap. Stared at the ceiling for a while. Ate a doritos and _ then  _ eyed Kei.

“I don’t think so, no.” Tobio said. “He’s more like my soulmate.”

Tsukishima choked on his coke.

“What?”

“Yeah, like Cristina and Meredith.”

“... Oh.”

It does make sense. Kageyama and Hinata are like fork and knife. Kei is 75% sure Yachi said something like this two weeks ago when the Freak Duo was bickering about ice cream flavour, but whatever. It’s a relief they are not dating. It would be a disaster. Kei’s life is already hard enough with these idiots just existing near him.

“I can get that, since Yamaguchi and I are the same. It’s like he’s my brother but like, a close brother, and not a distant and liar one.” Tsukishima muttered under his breath and he’s pretty sure that’s the biggest friendly sentence he ever said directly to Tobio.

“You got a distant and liar brother? I got a distant and liar sister.” Kageyama said way too excitedly.

“I mean… I am getting closer to him, but it was years without talking at all.”

Kei was not sure why he was opening his heart like this.

“Because of college and shit? I can get that.”

“Because of college and… Stuff.”

Kageyama huffed, making his bangs go up a little.

“You are such a dumbass. One day you’ll say another fucking bad word and I’ll be there to make you eat it.”

“So now the King is punishing your peasants?”

Another doritos in Kei’s cheek.

“Stop that.” He said with a frown.

“I am scared that we look alike a lot.”

Silence. Because Tsukishima does not have the mental health to answer that. And because he’s in denial, though he knows Tobio’s right. Even their second favorite character in Gray’s Anatomy was the same (Who can blame them when Callie Torres  _ exists _ ?). The character they root for in the love triangles. The hate for some tropes. The absolute love for enemies to lovers. The loneliness. The soft spot for a middle blocker.

He was right, but it was terrifying. Thankfully, the King was as terrified as he was. For God’s sake, Kageyama. Think before you speak.

“I will pretend you said nothing.”

“Thank you.”

“And I can’t believe we just bond over annoying siblings.”

“I hate you.”

“Whatever, King.”

They were able to hear the front door of the house opening, and even Kei wishing it was a burglar that will finally, _ finally _ , kill him (And maybe Kageyama too, in the process), that was a 89% of chance it was just Miwa-san.

Kei glared at Tobio with That Glare that means “ _ Your distant and liar sister’s home” _ but Kageyama was way more interested in sneaking at the door silently to lock it before Miwa comes in. He hates when his sister enters rooms without warning and putting a physical obstacle it’s the easier way to prevent it from happening. 

However, Tobio sometimes takes for granted people’s ability to walk fast, because Miwa just materialized herself when Kageyama was just thinking about taking the next step.

“Hey, Tobio.” She said while walking and kissed her brother’s forehead. “Hey, Tobio’s boyfriend.”

“This asshole isn’t my boyfriend.”

Miwa shrugged and petted Kei’s blonde hair. Tsukishima made his best to smile politely at her without getting his cheeks hot. He likes Miwa-san, but she just embarasses him too much. She, however, does a really nice strawberry cake and strokes his hair when she’s in a good mood, and, after staying several saturdays at Kageyama’s house, Tsukishima is kind of fond of her.

“Whatever. Your friend who happens to be a boy.”

“Oh, no, Kageyama-san. I’m not his friend either.” Kei clarified and Tobio nodded.

“Eh. But Tobio is pinning really hard, either way.” She smiled sly and turned in her heels to the kitchen or whatever, leaving to blushed boys in the living room. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

They were in silence for some time.

“Have she met Miya-san yet?” Kei asked, flustrated.

“... No.”

“That’s why she thinks you have a crush on me?”

“Yes.”

The problem is that Tobio does not invite anyone to his house but Tsukishima (Only in favor of Gray’s Anatomy and Jane The Virgin) and, thus, she never saw King interact with another human being. Therefore, she just assumes every relationship he has (That in turn includes only Kei) it’s romantic. In the end, it’s Tobio’s fault.

“If she met Miya-san she would understand what your pinning really looks like, then.” Kei shrugged and ate a Doritos that was laying on his lap. “You should let her meet Shouyou, Tadashi and Hitoka. She’ll see that you just don’t know how to befriend people without looking awkward.”

“... Yes.”

They were silent again.

Kei coughed.

“But for your comfort, my mom thought I was hopeless in love with Tadashi until last year.”

“...”

“...”

“Again, I’m kind of scared of how we look alike a lot.” 

Kageyama admitted a little ashamed and Kei snorted, a lot ashamed.

“Wow, two emotionally conspired dorks who can’t make friends to save their sorry guts. What a pair!”

“Funny how you implied that we were friends like, a minute ago.”

He swears he could hear the little-Kei’s inside his brain running in circles with things on fire while screaming  _ “COPYING MECHANISM! WE NEED OUR COPYING MECHANISM!” _ . Then the other little-Kei, the one with the strange hat and no glasses, looks at the two push buttons and panics in confusion and then yells back  _ “WHAT SHOULD WE DO? BE SARCASTIC OR IGNORE THE COMMENT?” _ and finally the first little-Kei take of his hoodie to pick more flying documents on fire and-

“You need to stop hanging out with me, you’re learning big words. It’ll hurt your cerebral cortex.” Tsukishima said and relaxed his muscles on the sofa. “Really? _ Implied _ ? That's new for you, King.”

Oh well, be sarcastic it is, then.

“Shut up, asshole. Let’s see the next episode. I wanna know what happens to April.”

Tsukishima heard himself say something in the lines of “yeah whatever you are dumb anyway” without really meaning it and stared at the TV, trying to follow Meredith’s speach about medicine even with the uneasy feeling on his stomach. Sometimes, he totally wants to be an asshole, to pick on people's buttons and to see them fall apart. It’s funny and suppresses his need for attention or something his therapist said once. But there’s some occasions when it’s involuntary. The snarky remark slips his lips without Kei realizing and, when he does, the damage is done. He always feels bad after and it’s too proud to say sorry.

And that’s why he doesn’t have friends but Yamaguchi. However, he  _ does _ say sorry for Tadashi when he knows the comment was beyond their line and was actually offensive, and not some picky joke Yamaguchi is used to (And laughs at, too).

“We are not friends, tho.” Tobio said after some really long time.

“Yeah, duh.”

Kei ended up sleeping on Tobio's shoulder and spent his sunday with an aching back. However, King complained of stiff neck and said it was Tsukishima’s fault for having  _ such fluffy and comfy hair to sleep in _ .


End file.
